


Jason

by DrakeWings



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluffy, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 06:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeWings/pseuds/DrakeWings
Summary: Lian cheers up her big brother with a song.





	Jason

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Powerranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powerranger/gifts).

> Jason belongs to Powerranger, go check them out, they’re awesome!

Jason was feeling really bad, it was one of those depressive periods. Lian frowned when she saw him and she got you an idea. She took her Scroll out and went to Jason as it played music. She then made several clones of herself. Lian sat on his lap and looked at him.

_[LIAN]_  
Gosh, it disturbs me to see you Jason  
Looking so down in the dumps  
Every guy would love to be you, Jason!  
Even when taking your lumps  
There's no man in town as admired as you  
You're everyone's favorite guy  
I am awed and inspired by you  
And it's not very hard to see why

Jason looked confused but decided to humor her.

_[LIAN]_  
No one's slick as Jason  
No one's quick as Jason  
No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Jason  
For there's no man in town half as manly  
Perfect, a pure paragon!  
You can ask any Tom, Dick, or Stanley  
And they'll tell you whose team they'd prefer to be on

She conjured a dart board and handed Jason some darts, he effortlessly hit bullseyes.

_[LIAN]_  
Who plays darts like Jason?  
Who breaks hearts like Jason?  
Who's much more than the sum of his parts like Jason?  
As a specimen, yes, he's intimidating!  
My, what a guy, that Jason!

Jason smiled and patted her head, deciding to go with it and sing along.

_[JASON]_  
I needed encouragement  
Thank you, Lian

_[LIAN]_  
Well, there's no one as easy to bolster as you!  
Too much?

_[JASON]  
...Yep_

Jason then chuckled and smiled when he saw the other clones singing, some taking the form of Jason's family.

_[ALL]_  
No one fights like Jason  
Does his lights like Jason

_[LIAN]  
In a wrestling match, nobody bites like Jason_

Jason grabbed Black Chariot and put in a rifle mode.

_[JASON]_  
When I hunt, I sneak up with my rifle  
And grimm of the field say a prayer  
First, I carefully aim for the liver  
Then I shoot from behind

_[LIAN]  
Is that fair?_

_[JASON]  
I don't care_

Lian and Jason smiled at each other. Lian tossed him towards the clones.

_[ALL]_  
No one hits like Jason  
Matches wits like Jason

_[LIAN]  
In loving Weiss, nobody commits like Jason_

_[JASON]  
When I was a lad, I always wanted a family to make me feel at home, but now that I am grown I got everything and more, so now I always feel at home!_

_[LIAN/CLONES]_  
Who has brains like Jason?  
Entertains like Jason?

_[JASON]_  
Who can make up these endless refrains like Jason?  
I use family pictures in all of my decorating

Lian and her clones began dancing around Jason.

_[LIAN/CLONES]_  
Say it again  
Who's a man among men?  
Who's the super success?  
Don't you know? Can't you guess?  
Ask his fans and his five hangers-on  
There's just one guy in town  
Who's got all of it down...  
Jason!

The clones dissapeared and Jason hugged Lian.

"Thanks sis." Jason said with a smile.


End file.
